The Newcomer
by LucyHeartfilia125
Summary: Cam lost a dear friend to a car accident when he was younger and that was the reason why he was so indifferent towards other people. Ten years later, a newcomer turns up in Bluebell and she possesses every single trait that his friend once had. He was torn between befriending her and despising her. Who was this newcomer? What is her connection to his dead childhood friend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** HI this is my very first story. I hope this to your liking. But I would love if one of you guys would leave a review after reading this. Please be nice. This is my first fic. Hope you'll like it!

* * *

**THE NEWCOMER**

**Chapter 1**

_The Dream_

* * *

"_Hey mister, what are you doing here?" A seven-year old girl said. She had brown hair and violet eyes and she was wearing a red and yellow dress. She was looking at a boy who was around her age. He was wearing a violet hat that covered his face_

"_What do __**you**__ think I'm doing here?" the boy replied, looking irritated at the girl. He doesn't seem to like people around him_

"_Well… I… what ARE you doing anyway?" the girl said, looking confused at the boy_

"_TAKING A NAP OF COURSE!" he yelled at her_

_The girl was taken aback but she quickly recovered, thankfully. "Geez you don't have to yell. I can hear you and I don't like how rude you are to others" she said as she stuck a finger to her ear. "Anyway… I'm your new neighbor, I'm Lillian nice to meet you, what's your name?"_

_The boy blinked. He was rather taken aback by the girl's overly eager attitude. "I'm Cam" he said and he went back his nap. He really didn't care much about this right now._

"_Do you come here often?" she asked as she sat beside him_

_Cam opened an eye to look at her for a moment. "Yeah. I come here at my free time"_

"_Really?" the girl said, her eyes shining._

"_Yeah, why? Is that so weird?" Cam asked her. He had abandoned all hopes of ever going back to his peaceful nap. It seemed like this girl, Lillian, wasn't going to stop talking any time soon._

"_Well I was kind of wondering why you really like this place. There must be a reason right?"_

_Cam's froze in place. Lillian noticed him and she moved back a bit, afraid that Cam might snap at her. After what seemed like a lifetime, Cam said, "Oh…" His eyes darkened for a moment after he said that._

"_I-Is something wrong? You seem down."_

"_No, nothing" Cam quickly assured her. Lillian didn't look convinced but she let it slide. She started a conversation with him instead and thankfully, he entertained her. They talked for a long time. The subjects of their conversation ranged from hobbies, favorites, dislikes, even school. Their fun was cut short, however, when Lillian's mother came looking for her. _

_Lillian heard her mother's voice calling for her so she stood up and dusted off her small dress. "Bye Cam, it was really nice taking to you." _

_As she walks away Cam couldn't help but keep his eyes on her._

"_Wait!" he yelled._

_Lillian heard him and she turned around to face him. Cam grinned._

"_How about we meet here tomorrow?" he asked her. He hoped that she would agree. There was a tense silence around them as he awaited her reply._

"_Sure, I'd love to" she answered. _

_Cam let out a sigh of relief. Lillian smiled at him and waved goodbye. She then turned around and continued walking._

_Their meeting the next day quickly resulted to more that it quickly became their daily routine. Every day they would meet up at the lone tree that stood on the small hill on the meadow. They play house, they play catch, hide and seek, race and chat about their daily lives at their special meeting place. Ever since then, the two of them became close friends._

_One particular day, during their playdate, Lillian had an idea._

"_Hey, how about we go to the park? Wouldn't it be so much fun?" she said cheerfully with a smile._

_Cam was happy at the idea. "Sure, lets go!" Cam smiled back._

_"Race you there?" Lillian challenged. _

_Cam smirked at her. "Prepare to lose!"_

_Laughing and stumbling, they ran towards the park. It was actually quite near their special meeting place. A little bit near to their deemed finished line, Lillian stumbled and fell, which caused Cam to take the lead and win their small race._

_Grumbling as she stood up, Lillian said, "No fair... I fell."_

_Cam laughed. "Hahaha! There're no rules! I win!"_

_Lillian glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Cam stopped cheering and looked at her with a small smile. _

_Lillian noticed him looking at her and she shifted her feet. "Er... could you stop looking at me like that...?"_

_Cam seemed to startled after she spoke those words. He laughed and scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry."_

_"Sheesh."_

_They remained silent for a while and then Cam decided to break it._

"_Uhm….Lillian, can I tell you something?" Cam said shyly._

"_What is it?" Lilliana asked, looking confused._

_Cam shuffled his feet nervously and he can't seem to focus his gaze on his friend. The seven-year old tried to clear his throat solemnly like he had seen most adults do and said, _"_I... I liked you since... since the day we've met and... and well... you….uhmm… I'm really happy to have you as my friend." said Cam and his face blushing. Lillian's eyes widened and she smiled at Cam._

_Cam started sweating. He didn't know if he should proceed with this or not. He had heard adults say this a thousand times before. Of course, he didn't know what it meant but whenever they say it, the girl would be so happy that they jump around in joy. If they could do it, maybe **he** could. He was a big boy. He should have enough courage for this thing. "Er... Lily? Can... can you... can you be my... my g-girfriend...?"_

_"What?"_

_Cam jumped. "Ah! No! No! No! No! Forget I said anything. It was stupid!"_

_Lillian was confused at her friend's weird behavior but she eventually giggled at him._

_"You're so silly, Cam. I **am** a girl and I **am** your friend. I guess that makes me your girlfriend already._"_ she said with a smile. Cam's eyes widened. She accepted it. He smiled at her goofily. _

_So this is why adults say this to the girls. It made them happier and they became much closer. Cam was too immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lillian walk towards him and give him a kiss on the cheek. Cam's eyes widened and his face flushed to a bright shade of red._

"_Cam? Are you alright? Your face looks red do you have a fever?" she asked worriedly._

"_N-no I-I'm a-alright, I-its n-nothing. Let's just go" he stuttered. Lillian laughed at him_

"_W-what?" he said looking embarrassed_

"_I'm sorry, it's just that... you're cute when you blush and get embarrassed." Lillian said with a smile on her face._

_They started walking around the park and they reached the playground. Their eyes shone with delight and they positively looked giddy with excitement. The both of them looked at each other for a moment and they nodded in understanding. They ran inside and started playing. They were so absorbed in their game that they __didn't even notice the time pass. It was almost noon by the time they decided to stop._

_It was starting to become hot._

"_Hey, wanna eat some ice cream?" Lillian said as she climbed down from the monkey bar and turned around to face Cam._

_Cam nodded eagerly and the both of them ran towards a nearby ice cream truck, which was across the street._

"_What flavor do you want? My dad gave me some money yesterday. I haven't spent it yet." Lillian said as pulled out her wallet._

_"Uh..._ _Let me think… How about plain vanilla?" Cam told her._

"Okay_. I'll get the ice cream. Could you go and wait by the gate? We need to keep a lookout for your parents, right? They'll be the ones to pick you up, right?" she said as she pulled out some money from her wallet._

_Cam was a bit reluctant but he nodded at her nonetheless._

"_Ok, sure I'll wait you at the gate" he told her with a smile. Cam always seemed to smile only when he's with Lillian. It seemed like she was the only person who was deserving of her smile. _

_Cam started crossing the street while Lillian tended to their ice creams. _

_Once Cam crossed the street, he turned around and he saw Lillian holding two ice creams. Cam's mouth watered and he can't help it anymore. He starts walking towards her, arms outstretched like a zombie. He had even forgotten the fact that he was right in the middle of the street._

_He reached out his hand to take the vanilla ice cream in his friend's hand. But he was suddenly pushed back and he saw his friend's terrified face for a moment before she disappeared from his sight. There was a loud screeching noise and his entire vision was filled with red. Blood._

"Lillian!"

Cam shot up from his bed. He was panting so heavily and cold sweat was running down his forehead. He gulped in some air first before he ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

_'That dream again...'_ Cam thought as he threw his blanket off of him. _'It's already been ten years since then...'_

Cam calmed himself down. He looked at the clock on his bedside. "Aw... it's already seven A.M? I slept in?" He groaned and he started to make his bed and he headed down the hall to shower, making sure to keep a lookout for Howard. He tended to stop by and peek in while he showered. He shivered at the thought.

On his way towards the bathroom, he passed by the calendar. He stopped in his tracks and he had to slap his forehead. Today was a day off for him. _Great..._

Nevertheless, he proceeded to shower and decided to take a short walk around the mountain to clear his head of Lillian. He never got those dreams after two years since the accident. He wondered why they decided to come back now.

Cam shrugged and grabbed his purple hat from his bedside and ran outside to breath in the fresh air of Bluebell. He sighed and closed his eyes in content. When he opened them however, he was met by the sight of the citizens of the town busily attending to things here and there. Things were never this active during this time of day. There wasn't a festival today so that was out of the question.

He decided to find out from his most trusted friend, Ash. He found him by their chicken coop, tending to their chickens as usual. At least he wasn't like the others who were scurrying around the town.

"Hey, Ash." Cam greeted as he hopped up the fence to join his friend.

"Morning, Cam! You finally decided to show up, eh?" Ash said brightly.

Cam shrugged indifferently and shoved his hands in his vest pockets. "Any idea why everyone seems busy?"

Ash stopped feeding the chickens. "You weren't informed?" he asked.

Cam raised his eyebrows at him. "Informed of what?"

"There's gonna be a new citizen. The mayor's gonna bring her in before noon. You seriously didn't know?"

Cam was bit taken aback. Howard or Laney never told him about this.

"I heard it was a girl. I think her name was Lillian."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Finished the first chapter! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **OMG! Thank you guys for reviewing! Sorry it took a long time but here it is, Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Shout-out to the reviewers:

**o **Harvest Moon 363 **o**

**o **Karisma Jestler **o**

**o **harvestmoonlovee **o**

**o **Jam Tastes Good **o**

**o **fairy-san **o**

Thank you guys so much!

* * *

**THE NEWCOMER**

**Chapter 2**

_The New Girl_

* * *

Cam's eyes widened when he heard the name 'Lillian'. He stood there in silence for a long time. '_Did I hear that right? The new citizen's name is Lillian? No… it must be a different person. What am I thinking? She's not my childhood friend. She's just the new girl who happens to share her name... yeah…'_Cam said in his thoughts.

"Cam? Something wrong?" Ash saw him spacing off after he heard the name Lillian. That was weird.

Cam was startled out of his thoughts. "Ah… No. Everything's alright … ah… It doesn't matter. I'll just go for a walk around the Mountain" Cam said and hopped up the fence. He waved goodbye to Ash without turning back to face him. He continued walking, thinking about the new girl, Lillian. He was about to pass the weird statue at the middle of the town when he heard Ash say,

"You aren't going to meet the girl before noon?"

Cam froze in place. He wasn't sure about that, himself. He shook his head and he slowly turned around to face Ash.

"Sorry I'm busy, I don't have time for that…" he said with his usual tone of indifference.

A look of confusion spread on Ash's face. "But it's your day off today."

Cam flinched. _'Busted'_ "Who says I'm going to work?" he managed to say after a while. He was surprised that none of his nervousness showed.

"Oh… kay… well… I'll just… uh… I'll see you later." Ash told him as he watched Cam walk away.

Cam nodded his head and continued walking. His thoughts were filled the mysterious new girl. He can't help but feel bothered about her incoming presence in Bluebell. Part of him wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. He was already haunted by nightmares. He didn't need a constant reminder staring at him and waving at him every day. But the other part made his stomach squirm. What if she looked like Lily? Could they become friends? Cam's eyes widened and he slapped himself a few times.

That kind of thinking was wrong. He shouldn't try and get close to someone just because that person reminded him of an old friend. That was very wrong. Not only would he be hurting the new Lillian, but he would hurt the old one and maybe, himself, too. That was very wrong. If he _did_ want to be friends with the new girl, then he should at least try and see her as a different person from Lily. Right. He'll call the new girl Lillian and he'll call his old friend, Lily.

But Cam was still very confused. He doesn't know what to do. A breeze flew past him and it lifted his hat off his head. This broke him out of his train of thoughts and he quickly ran after his hat.

* * *

A teenage girl was standing near the fence that enclosed a few horses. She sighed and she placed her hand on the wooden post. Just a few minutes ago, her cart went out of control just because she wasn't careful and she hits something on the road. When she woke up, she was surprised to find two faces peering over her. One was a man and the other was a woman. They seemed to be arguing non-stop. She was about to interrupt them when they suddenly turned to face her.

They were silent for a moment before they suddenly argued about who gets to take her to their village. At first, she was frightened that they might be cannibals who would eat her later on when they arrive at their so called village. She heard stories like that from people who hiked and camped up at the mountains. She was so flustered and uncoordinated that she didn't really bother thinking first before answering one of them.

The next thing she knew, she was dragged by an elderly man and he showed her a house and there were wide spaces and a barn and a chicken coop. It was then that she remembered that the reason why she was here in the first place was to own a farm.

The man introduced himself as Rutger, the mayor of Bluebell. He explained the basics of raising livestock to her and told her to introduce herself to the other residents when she was ready. And her she was, stopping near a building that looked like a shop. She decided to hang around the space that held horses. She kept staring the stairs up ahead which, she thought, led to the Town Square.

She hadn't met anyone so far.

"Is this the right place? Am I lost?" Lillian looked around and she suddenly jumped back when she saw someone walking towards her. It was a guy. He had brown hair and blue-green eyes and he was wearing a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt and dark pants held-up by black and white suspenders.

He smiled at her and waved his hand. "Hey are you Lillian? I am Ash nice to meet you." Ash smiled at her and held out his hand for her to shake. She reluctantly took it and shook his hand. Ash knew that she would need help in going around the town since this was her first day in Bluebell.

"I'm Lillian... but you probably already know... um … I wanted to show myself to the other townsfolk but I got nervous and I stayed here." she said shyly.

"Oh... I understand. You're new and you're just adjusting. But you don't need to worry. Everyone here is nice." Ash told her with a grin. "Want me to introduce you to everyone?"

"Uhh… S-sure…" Lillian stuttered.

Ash nodded and they started walking. "Oh, by the way, that place you were standing at before is Grady's. He's the owner Grady's Shop, obviously, and he sells horses, cats, dogs and carts, if you need new ones. He has a daughter. Her name's Georgia. She's seventeen, like me."

"Oh..." Lillian said slowly, processing the information. "So, is it just you, me and this Georgia who are at the same age?"

Ash shook his head. "There's Laney, and my best friend, Cam. They're great guys to hang around with. In fact, I think they're at Howard's Cafe right now. It's where they work and where they sleep."

"They sound like work-a-holics..." Lillian said uncertainly.

Ash laughed. "Not really. They're slackers. Especially Cam."

Lillian giggled and followed Ash to where, she assumed, Howard's Cafe was. Ash was humming a tune to himself as they walked. Lillian sighed at his antics and she peeked over his shoulder to see if they were getting closer to their destination. She saw some tables that had umbrellas on them, along with some chairs on each one.

One particular table was occupied. A young man who was wearing purple clothes and a purple hat was sitting on one of it's chairs and he was shuffling some papers on his hands. A glass of iced tea was placed on the table and by the looks of it, it was untouched.

"Yo! Cam! I'd like you to meet someone!" Ash called as they neared him.

Cam looked up from the papers in his hands and saw his friend. "Ash? I thought you said you were going for a walk in the mountains?"

"Never mind that! Look!" Ash said excitedly as he pulled Lillian into view.

"Eh?!" Lillian exclaimed as she was shoved in front of Cam.

Cam's eyes widened as he took in her entire appearance. Her brown hair... her purple eyes... her choice of clothing... everything about her screamed 'Lily'. Cam couldn't believe it. He gulped and let the papers slide out of his hands. This was not possible. Why? Why would fate do this to him? Why would fate send him an older version of his childhood friend?

"Well? Isn't she something?" Ash said, grinning from ear to ear. "Lillian, this is Cam... Cam, this is Lillian. There, you know each other now. Yay!"

Cam was still in schock. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide. Lillian squirmed under his gaze.

"Um... Cam? How long are you going to keep staring at me like that? It's starting to freak me out a little..." she said rubbing her shoulder with her hand.

Cam heard her and he immediately composed himself, clearing his throat afterwards. He gathered the scattered pieces of paper on the table and arranged them in a pile in front of him. He caught sight of the iced tea on the table and he grabbed it and took a sip. After his drink, he looked at them again as though nothing actually happened.

"Well?" Ash asked him.

Cam became confused. "Well... what?"

"Well? Whaddya think? She's pretty great right? And you'll be her friend too right?"

Cam froze. He gulped hard and thought over what Ash had just said. Him? Friends with her? Is history going to repeat itself again? What'll happen if he becomes her friend? Would she... would she die again?

"Cam?"

Cam's eyes flicked between Ash and _Lillian_. He didn't really have a choice anyhow. He sighed. "Y-Yeah... I guess..."

Ash's eyes lit up and he grinned at Lillian. "Hear that, Lillian? Two new friends and it's still your first day! But... your friends are guys... Maybe we should introduce you to some girls." He turned around to face Cam. "Is Laney in?"

Cam had to tear his eyes away from the new girl before answering Ash. "Y-Yeah... I think she's helping Howard inside. You could go and see her if you want."

"Really? Thanks. Let's go! You'll love Laney!" Ash told Lillian.

Lillian nodded and followed him. She stopped for a moment and looked back at Cam. He had bowed his head down and his hat and long light brown hair covered his green eyes. It almost made him look dark. He had his hands folded underneath his chin and he was staring at the table. The atmosphere around him had suddenly thickened.

Lillian reluctantly tore her eyes away from him and went inside the Cafe. _'What was with him? He seemed hurt and troubled...'_

"Lillian? Come on! Laney's waiting for you!" she heard Ash's voice up ahead.

Lillian shook her head to clear it out of her thoughts about Cam and answered Ash. "Coming!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well... Chap 2's pretty short, I know. I kinda lost my idea halfway through this. Anyways, you guys know the routine! Read, then review. And if it's possible, fave or follow this fic! And tell your friends about this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEWCOMER**

**CHAPTER 3**

_I HATE HIM_

* * *

Lillian was about to go inside the shop when she took another glance at Cam. She was very surprised to see him glancing at her with his sharp, emerald eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. She was frozen. She didn't know what to do. She was staring at him, he was staring at her...

But what made it so uncomfortable was that her eyes were filled with curiosity while his held a mixture of hate, rage and something like... sadness? Whatever it was, Lillian didn't find out. Ash was calling her name.

"Lillian, come on! There's no need to be shy." he said. He had come back out of the cafe to get her. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Uh…" Lillian said uncertainly as he dragged her away. Cam was still staring at her... or more like glaring... She didn't know his reason for doing so but it was off-putting and it was making her nervous. It was like she was something dirty or hated to him. Either way, it was rude for someone who just met her.

She found herself inside and saw two people behind a counter up ahead. One was a man, who for some reason was wearing lipstick... scratch that. He was wearing make-up. Shockingly, he was very buff. Lillian could actually see his muscle's outlines from underneath his shirt. His light brown hair was afro-styled and he would've passed for a man if it wasn't for the make-up and his weird movements. He was wearing an apron, which she guessed, was for his job in here. She was surprised at the man's overall appearance, to say the least.

There was a girl beside him. She looked around her and Ash's age. One particular trait that stood out from her was that she was pretty. She had blonde hair tied into a bun and she was wearing an apron like the man.

"Come on!" Ash told Lillian and he dragged her towards the counter where the both of them stood.

The girl smiled at them as they arrived. "Hello. You must be Lillian. My name's Laney, nice to meet you." Laney lifted her hand for Lillian to shake and she took it. "Oh... and this is my father." she added, gesturing to the make-up wearing man beside her.

Lillian's eye twitched at that. Seriously?

"Nice to meet you Lillian! My name is Howard. We run this cafe... Laney and I. If you have time, please drop by and maybe we could share some juicy gossip." Howard tells her, clasping his hands together, eyes sparkling.

"Dad… what am I going to do with you?" Laney sighed and faced Lillian. "Lillian, if you want anything don't hesitate to ask us." She said and gave her a kind smile.

"Hey let's go meet the others." Ash said from beside Lillian.

Lillian immediately turned around to face him. "B-But... we just got here and..." she looked at Laney and her father for a moment before her sight returned to Ash. "A-Are you sure we should just..."

Ash raised his eyebrows at her. "What are you talking about?"

Laney slapped a hand to her face and said, "Seriously, you're so slow on the uptake Ash."

"Huh? Why? What did I do?" Ash asked.

Laney sighed and faced Lillian. "Lillian, it's alright. You can go. I'm sure you've still got other things to do."

"If... If you're all right with it... then..." Lillian said hesitantly.

Laney smiled at her. "It's fine."

"Then let's go." Ash said and Lillian followed him outside the cafe.

For what seemed like the entire afternoon, Ash had dragged Lillian around the entire town. He introduced her to the residents and she would awkwardly start up a conversation that would always be cut off by Ash. To her, he seemed a little eccentric. It was like he was bursting with eagerness to get her acquainted with the residents of Bluebell.

Only one thing has bothered her though. Ash's best friend, Cam, had been staring at her the whole time she was being paraded around town and it was giving her the chills. The weird thing was that whenever she turned to look at Cam, he would avert his gaze and when she looked away, she could feel him staring a hole at her back. It was creepy, to say the least.

It was around five in the afternoon by the time Ash was finished with the introductions. Lillian was so tired and her feet hurt from all the running around. Everytime she and Ash came across someone, he would automatically grab her hand and yank her towards the person. They didn't even spare some time to rest.

She looked at the boy in front of her and she was surprised to see him still full of energy, albeit a bit sweaty. When Lillian turned her gaze at the path, she realized that they were going back to the cafe. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to see Cam still siting on his designated table. He had run out of iced tea and from the looks of it, he had long since stopped stalking her.

Ash wasted no time in heading over Cam's table and started a conversation with him. She was left on her own as she walked slowly towards them. She didn't want to interrupt their conversation but she really needed to go. She had other things to attend to.

"Uh… Ash?" she asked nervously as she neared the table.

Two heads turned to her direction and Lillian immediately found herself stepping back. Ash looked curious while Cam was... indifferent. Lillian cleared her throat and tried to come up with the right words.

"Er... I was wondering if... if maybe I could, go back." she said slowly.

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Go back? Go back where?"

"I have to go back and start unpacking my things. You know..." Lillian said, hoping Ash would get her point. Thankfully, he got it.

"Oh... Oh! Yeah. Sure! Need some help? I'm sure Cam would like to-OOF!" Ash's sentence was cut short by a big blow to his gut from Cam. Cam looked furious and his face was awkwardly pink. Lillian looked at them in surprise as Ash raised a hand to show that he was fine. She looked at Cam but as soon as he noticed her staring, he quickly looked away.

If one thing was sure, it was that this guy was getting weirder and creepier by the minute.

Realizing that she didn't know what to do, Lillian laughed awkwardly and said, "Well... uh... Its already late... er, thanks for the offer, Ash but I don't think I'll need any help."

She gave them a small smile and a waved goodbye before she turned to leave.

"She's something, isn't she?" Ash said after Lillian disappeared from view. He turned to look at Cam but he only scoffed and turned away.

"What do you mean? She's just like everybody else. She's nothing special." Cam said rudely and got up.

Ash looked at him with a knowing expression. "That's what you said about Laney but I bet you think she is the most _BEAUTIFUL, KIND, AND CARING _girl you've ever met." He said the last part in a high pitched, sing-song voice just to annoy Cam.

Cam glared at him. "You know I don't feel that way about her!"

Ash smirked. "Sure you don't."

"I DON'T!"

Ash only waved a hand at him as he turned to leave. "Yeah, yeah. Gotta go, man. The chickens need feeding again. Say hello to _Laney_ for me."

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Cam yelled at Ash's retreating back. He could hear him snicker from where he was standing. He didn't know what to do with Ash anymore.

Sighing heavily, Cam picked up the empty glass and his papers from the table and went inside the cafe. He saw Howard and Laney talking at the counter and his face immediately turned pink as he remembered what Ash had said. He _never_ harbored feelings for Laney. She was just like a sister to him. It was never anything like... well, _that_!

He dropped off the glass at the kitchen and said goodnight to Howard and Laney before going inside his room.

Cam placed the papers on his desk, kicked off his shoes, took off his vest and planted himself directly on his bed.

Today was the worst day ever. Why didn't anyone ever warn him about Lillian?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, There's Chapter 3. Again, I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update for months. I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY. So... Er, what do you guys think?


End file.
